kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Perhaps They Are the Best Couple
Sengoku calls Fuka's parents in for a meeting, telling her mother that the boy she is with, Akito, was once a violent trouble maker, and that she should avoid him. Meanwhile, Sana and Naozumi arrive home, and when the media asks once again if they are dating, they both say yes, and the reporters are so taken aback that they don't know what to say. The next day, the media explodes with the news that Sana and Naozumi are now openly dating, and Akito, Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya all see it on the news. They realize that she had come back the day before, but that she hadn't contacted them. They are concerned that she may not talk to them again. Fuka's parents call her in to talk to her, asking her why he was out late that night, despite knowing why. She says she was out with a friend, and they ask if it was Akito. She says yes, and they then begin to tell her what Sengoku said. She becomes very angry, saying Sengoku is a liar, but the parents are convinced that he would not lie. She runs off into the night to cool off, contacting Akito to meet her. She tells him what happened with reluctance, but is happy to see that he does not become angry. He records a message for her to listen to, but she realizes he accidentally recorded it on the wrong side. The next day after school, the group discusses whether or not Sana and Naozumi dating is true. They decide the best course of action is to talk to her themselves, and Tsuyoshi contacts Rei to arrange a meeting at her house. After doing this, while they're eating at a restaurant, Tsuyoshi makes fun of Akito as they overhear girls swooning at has and Fuka's picture at another table. Akito becomes mad, and leave, becoming more angry on seeing a large billboard of Sana, whom he misses very much. Fuka knows what he's thinking, but wants to deny it. They and a whole group of Sana's friends all go to her house, and are all surprised to see Naozumi there as well. Akito and Fuka sit out as the two explain their adventures in New York to everyone else, and Fuka meets Misako for the first time. After everyone has grown so tired of their stories that they fall asleep, Sana and Naozumi begin talking to just Akito, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi. They tell Akito about Brad, whom he becomes embarrassed of for their similarities. Finally, as Tsuyoshi is about to carefully ask if she and Naozumi are dating, Aya gets up and asks outright. They say yes, to everyone's surprise. They explain that the events in New York had fully changed their perception of things, and each other, and that this is how they will express their appreciation of each other. Aya notes that perhaps this is the way things should be; her with Tsuyoshi, Akito with Fuka, and Sana with Naozumi. Sana agrees, but she appears to have a pained look in her eyes as she does. They all look at each other as they can feel the tension rising. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Natsumi Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Eri *Rumi *Sengoku *Naozumi Kamura *Babbit Trivia *Another Miho Obana appearance, on the magazines Aya, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi are looking through. Category:Episodes